


You Are The Heart Of This Ohana:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Celebrations, Children, Daughters, Disrespect, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Parties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Surprises, Team as Family, Unappreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny thinks that his ohana never respects or appreciates him, for the work he does, or for being there for them, What do they do?, How does Danny react?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny thinks that his ohana never respects or appreciates him, for the work he does, or for being there for them, What do they do?, How does Danny react?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

"I really just want to go home & forget that this day ever happened, Steven", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams complained, as he & his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett had entered the Five-O HQ, Cause Steve claims he forgot paperwork for Governor Denning, who he has a meeting with the next morning. He wants to make sure that he is prepared for anything, & everything, that comes Five-O's way. 

 

"Danno, I know you do, I am sorry that I forgot the damn paperwork, But after the day we all had, I was certain I took it with me, when we closed up, & left", He walked ahead, & put the lights on, "SURPRISE !!!", was shouted, & it took the blond detective by shock. He was trying to wrap his head around it, as he took in the setting, & he got emotional, when he found his two kids with the rest of the ohana, smiling & happy.

 

"Were you surprised, Danno ?", Grace asked, as she & her little brother, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards went up to hug their father, Charlie asked, "Yeah, Were you ?", Danny smiled at his son, & daughter, saying, "You definitely got me, I was so surprised", & he hugged them to him, & enjoy the innocence that they brought to him.

 

"We wanted to show you that you mean the world to us after all of this time", Kono said, as the ex-surfer gave him a hug. Chin added, "You are the heart of this team, I mean you help keep us organized, Without you, we would be nothing", Lou added, "You also make sure that everyone gets equal amounts of your time, That makes you a special friend", Steve concluded with this.

 

"Governor Denning expedited this fast, You & your kids are going to Disneyland, Enjoy everything on him, He is so happy to have you as part of this taskforce, & so are we, You are special to us, Danny, Never forget that, We respect & appreciate everything, Blood, Sweat, & Tears, You **_are_** a very special man, so _you_ deserve this, We are so sorry that we don't show it, Man", Danny smiled,  & figured being the heart of the Five-O Team, is something that he wouldn't change for the world, or mind being.

 

The End.


End file.
